Buntoine
Buntoine is the het ship between Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D'Coolette from the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. Canon SatAM Bunnie and Antoine were not in a relationship in this universe, as Antoine had unrequited feelings for Sally. The two were both members of the Freedom Fighters. Pre-Super Genesis Wave While Antoine had been a member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters since early childhood, Bunnie was living on her own well into her teenage years. One day, Bunnie was captured by a SWATbot, but Antoine managed to save her by pushing a rock down a hill, destroying the robot. Bunnie was, however, captured again, and this time she was partially roboticized before she was saved by Freedom Fighters Sonic and Rotor. From that moment onwards, Bunnie was a member of the Freedom Fighters. Bunnie and Antoine later worked closely together. When the Freedom Fighters encountered the Wolf Pack, a fight started due to recent events in the battle against Robotnik. Upset by this, Antoine walked away. Bunnie followed him, trying to comfort him by telling him she thought he was brave. Bunnie kissed Antoine, much to his surprise. The two started a relationship quietly shortly before Operation: EndGame. During Operation: EndGame, Antoine and Bunnie were among the first to learn that Sally's supposed death and Sonic supposedly causing it were part of a plot. However, before they could tell anyone, they were captured by Crocbot and sent Downunda. Crocbot made a precaution that would kill Antoine if Bunnie tried to break free with her robotic limbs. However, she could still use her organic arm to free the prisoners, which she did. Bunnie and Antoine were involved in the final battle against Robotnik. Some time later, Antoine and Bunnie, along with Amy Rose, went to Mercia to look for Antoine's father Armand. They managed to find him with the help of Rob o' the Hedge and Knuckles the Echidna, and Bunnie guarded him on their way back to Knothole. During the year Sonic was absent, Antoine supposedly broke up with Bunnie, but it turned out Antoine had been replaced with an evil alternate reality version of him, Patch D'Coolette. As Bunnie did not know this, she got reckless and emotional, thinking Antoine no longer loved him. Bunnie even tried to date Sonic, who had been replaced with Scourge, in order to make Antoine jealous. When the real Sonic returned, he solved the issue by reuniting Bunnie with the real Antoine. Following the destruction Patch had caused to Antoine's home, Bunnie offered Antoine to move in with her, but he refused as the two were not married. Armand D'Coolette, who was dying, encouraged his son and Bunnie's relationship, wishing the two happiness and forgiving Bunnie for the time she tried to get involved with Sonic. Following this, Antoine proposed to Bunnie, which initially shocked her but she accepted it shortly afterwards. Bunnie and Antoine got married without incident. However, not long after the wedding, Knothole was destroyed by Eggman and the two were captured. Bunnie and Antoine were, however, freed shortly afterwards in a rescue mission lead by NICOLE. Light Mobius In this alternate future, Bunnie and Antoine had two children: a son called Jacques and a daughter called Belle. Dark Mobius In this reality, Bunnie and Antoine, now known as Scarlette Rabbot and Cutlass Depardieu, respectively, were members of the Dark Freedom Fighters fighting against Dark Enerjak. However, unlike their main reality counterparts, they were not together, as Scarlette was dating Demo Duck. Post-Super Genesis Wave The two got married before the starting point of the new timeline created by the Super Genesis Wave. The two were also members of the Freedom Fighters. Fanon Buntoine is a fairly popular ship and the most popular ship for both characters. It is a common side ship for people as neither Bunnie nor Antoine are involved in the very popular ships. Some fans had shipped them as early as their first appearances in SatAM, but most of the pairing's support came from after the two became an official couple in the Archie Comics. Fandom FAN FICTION :Antoine/Bunnie on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANTART : : : : Navigation